Slayers in Hawaii
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Part of the Twisted Shorts comp on Livejournal* A series of one-shots about the life and loves of two slayers. Buffy/Steve Danny/Faith  Chapter 3 - How do slayers deal with complicit humans when they can't behead, stake, or kill the problem.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Day Two - Life's not fair

Author: hellbells101 / hellbells(tth)

Summary: Danny could not believe that his life had been hijacked by a psycho SEAL. What Danny couldn't believe was that someone was insane enough to marry him.

Crossover: Hawaii 5-0 (2010)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either BtVS or Hawaii 5-0. I only own my twisted imagination!

Characters: Steve McGarrett, Danny 'Danno' Williams, Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.

Timeline: Post S7 BtVS, AU of Ep 1 Hawaii 5-0 (2010)

Warning: N/A

Rating: FR-13

Word Count: 620

Danny 'Danno' Williams was tired and cranky. However, he was fairing better than his insane partner was.

I mean, only an insane SEAL would pick a fire-fight, against Chinese smugglers with only limited firepower. Best of it all, the insane, deranged man had walked away with only a minor wound to his shoulder.

Worse, Danny had seen the wedding band, which meant, someone was insane enough to marry psycho SEAL. It was obvious to Danny that insanity was contagious. What else could it be?

Danny wanted to run in the other direction, far away. However, he took one look at the team and realised that it was already too late. The new team were sitting in, what would soon be the offices of task force.

Steve was fidgeting with his sling and clearly, he was itching to take it off. Danny narrowed his eyes, "I don't care how you do things in the army. In normal society we listen when the doctor tells us something."

Super-SEAL was not impressed and hey, Danno had a new face to catalogue. Christ, he looked like Danny had just kicked his puppy. Steve pursed his lips, "It's the Navy Danno and I don't need the stupid sling."

Chin and Kono were snickering at what was fast becoming the best entertainment. Unaware, that it was about to get a hell of a lot better.

Buffy had made it to Hawaii in record time. She had been dealing with a level 7 apocalypse in Brazil when she had gotten the call that her husband had been injured. She was annoyed, she had only seen him the week before and he had promised he would be careful going after Hesse. Initially, Buffy was going to help Steve track Hesse but then she had been asked to stop the newest, damn apocalypse.

Buffy had slipped into the offices undetected, in time, to hear her husband declare he didn't need his sling. Oh, he was going to wear the thing, she spoke up, knowing full well, she would shock the others, "You'll wear the damn sling darling or I'll break your other arm."

Danno watched Steve jump out of his chair as if he had been shot. Steve looked sheepish but he held his arms out for a hug, "Yeah, bad idea, I'll wear the sling. I'm so glad you're here."

Buffy walked into his arms, mindful of the sling, "I love you too and I'm sorry about Jack."

Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head, "So am I. You ready to move to Hawaii?"

She grinned wickedly, "Oh darling, I'm already wearing my black bikini."

Danny watched as Steve's mind obviously started wondering. Sometimes, life was not fair. Steve was good looking, successful and had a stunning wife.

A lesser man, one who had to contend with a shrewish ex wife and living on a pineapple-infested hellhole could be jealous. Well, if he was a lesser man. Then again, he had just watched said Super-SEAL be brought to mortal levels by a tiny blonde. More intriguingly, when she had threatened to break his arm, he sensed that she could actually follow through on her threat.

Danny sensed that life would never be the same again; he just hoped he lived long enough, to enjoy it.

However, then he met Faith. She was a whirlwind in leather that took Danny a long for the ride. He was hooked the first time he met her at the bar. He knew he was in love with her the first time she had met Grace.

Life no longer sucked, well, until he was in the doghouse with his wife. Faith made Rachel look angelic when it came to revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A new path**

Author: hellbells101 / hellbells(tth)

Summary: Sequel to Life's not Fair. Danny 'Danno' Williams did not like may things about the island but then he met Faith. How do two slayers change things?

Crossover: Hawaii 5-0

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or BtVS . I only own my twisted imagination!

Characters: Buffy, Steve, Faith, Danno and Grace

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.

Timeline: Post S7 BtVS and Mid S1 Hawaii 5-0

Rating: Fr-15

Word Count: 1242

* * *

><p>Danny 'Danno' Williams rocked up to the McGarrett family home wondering just how the insane-SEAL would try to take years off his life today. He thought he had an ally in Steve's wife until she'd tracked down Hesse with a single-mindedness that put Steve to shame. However, Danny did enjoy watching Buffy toss the rotten son of a bitch all around the quarry until he gladly surrendered to Steve and Danny. Danny had been relieved that they had managed to find the codes without having to steal the money from asset-forfeiture.<p>

He knocked on the door and was very surprised when a sultry brunette in leather answered the door. She was obviously a friend of one of the McGarretts' it took a special brand of crazy to wear leather in Hawaii. Honestly, who did that? He would make sure that Steve never bitched at him about his tie ever again.

"Can you tell psycho-SEAL that he may be out of the army at the moment but basic time-keeping is still good?"

The brunette looked him up and down in blatant perusal, "B there is a motor mouth at the door."

Danny spluttered in outrage, I mean really he was from New Jersey but that was rude on a level that he had not encountered. He heard Buffy's laugh from the kitchen, "Let Danny in Faith. If your good he'll give you a Malasada."

Faith let the door loose and motioned for him to enter. Old habits died hard and Faith would never issue a vocal invitation.

He walked into the kitchen and Danny followed trying to refrain from checking out her ass but it was a losing battle. She perked up hearing he had Malasadas, she offered him a sexy smile, "Please tell me you have something non healthy?"

Danny smirked, it was one of the things that he bitched about when around at the McGarrett home. He handed over one of his precious Malasadas to Faith while he looked around for Steve, "Where is Super-SEAL?"

Buffy twirled around, "He's swimming." Any other explanation about why he was late up was not going to come from her. She hoped to distract him, "How is Grace?"

Danny smiled in a way that only a proud father could. "She's doing great won an essay competition. Thanks for helping her with the Latin."

Buffy shrugged it off; the majority of information about the supernatural was in Latin. Even when you avoided research, you still picked up some if it. "No worries I was glad to help."

* * *

><p>Danny started quizzing his partner about Faith as soon as he got into the car. Steve smirked knowing what was happening, "Why do you wanna know Danno?"<p>

Danny squirmed, "No reason I'm just being polite."

Steve snorted, "Faith defies description but I have a feeling if you two can get past the barbs then you'll be great."

Danny was a man and he doubted that any man who met Faith would not their mind wander just a little bit. It had been a long time for him because he was faithful by nature. He wanted stability in his life because he did not want to disrupt Grace's life. He did not know that he had just met his future wife. A wife, who was strong enough, to handle him and she adored Grace.

* * *

><p>The case had been brutal and long. As soon as the case had finished Steve had been on the phone to his wife. It was becoming something of a ritual. Danny appreciated that everyone needed a lifeline to stop them drowning in the dregs of society that they often dealt with. His was Grace and Steve's was Buffy.<p>

When Buffy and Faith entered the bar, Danny's jaw dropped. In fairness, most guys followed them with their eyes. Faith was still wearing leather trousers but she was now wearing a halter belly top that showed her figure to perfection. Buffy was favouring beachwear often worn by islanders - denim shorts and a bikini top. The men were not stupid, they were well aware that Buffy was married to Steve. Therefore, while they would look they would never touch.

The irony was that they would be in more trouble if the tiny blonde McGarrett got her hands on them, rather than Super-SEAL. Steve would beat them up Buffy would toy with them first. Faith sat next to Danny and they bantered and traded barbs back and forth. The team and Buffy shared amused glances about the obvious chemistry between the pair.

It was only the beginning. It turns out, that Faith's little holiday turned into a permanent move. The chosen two could teach in the sun and were on call for any of the major apocalypses. Of course, Danny would still rant but all could see that he was happier in recent months.

* * *

><p>Life was going fairly smoothly for the team until Wo-Fat surfaced. Buffy would hate the man for being responsible for the murder of Steve's parents. Then, he made the mistake of resurfacing and threatening the 5-0 team. Big mistake, the Slayers were territorial and you had to be suicidal to threaten people they loved.<p>

Wo-Fat was sitting down in the restaurant and smiling smugly as he threatened Steve McGarrett. Well, that was until the two women sat down on either side of him.

Buffy sat down and greeted Steve brightly, "Hey Honey."

If it had not been Wo-Fat, Steve would have enjoyed the look of surprise. "Hey babe. It seems Wo-Fat wants to threaten my team and you."

Faith smirked but it was not a warm smile. "Well that was stupid you shouldn't threaten Danno I take it personally."

Wo-Fat could not move, as he was held firmly in place by Buffy. It was her turn; she spoke conversationally, "It would be best for you to leave this Island. After all, Faith will kill you outright if you look at Detective Williams or his daughter."

Woo-Fat looked at Faith, as she emphatically agreed with Buffy's assessment. She was close to Danny and Grace and she would end anyone who looked funnily at them. She picked up a chip and dipped it in ketchup, "That's true but Buffy here. Well, she learned from a master how to inflict pain and misery and keep you alive."

Wo-Fat looked at the Queen Slayer's eyes and knew that every word Faith said was the truth. Buffy smiled but it never reached her eyes. In that moment, she was all slayer and for the first time in his life, Wo-Fat felt hunted. Buffy smirked, "You look at any of my family or friends. I'll hurt you and I'll do it with a smile on my face and a song in my heart."

In truth, Angelus had taught her everything she would ever need to know. Wo-Fat took the threat seriously, after he did some digging, he left the Island. He realised that they were some people that you just do not cross Buffy McGarrett and Faith Lehane were two such people.

A year later, things were going what passed for smooth for the 5-0 team. Well, Steve still delighted in causing mayhem and Danny complained that psycho-SEAL was taking years off his life. Overall, life was good, unless, they had upset their wives, then they slept on their couches in the office. It was just safer for everyone involved. The men just hoped their tempers cooled quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: How to deal with evil humans  
><strong>Author<strong>: hellbells101  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Hawaii 5-0 (2010)  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>**twistedshorts - Day 11**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: So Buffy finds out that people are conspiring against her husband Steve. Still, she's in a predicament; she can't stake, behead, or kill the problem because surprisingly their human.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,918  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post Buffy TV series, and AU for Hawaii 5-0 as of 1x21  
><strong>Authors note<strong>: Part of the Slayers in Hawaii 'verse  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As per usual I do not own the characters

Hawaii 5-0

Buffy liked Hawaii. As home bases go, it was pretty awesome. Buffy only really left when she and Faith were required to fight an occasional apocalypse. Or, for the odd foreign trip to ensure that the forces of supernatural were running smoothly. She definitely did not like this Wo-Fat character, she itched to kick his ass, but there was one thing she'd learnt when she'd threatened him - he was a human asshole, so therefore off limits.

Wo-Fat, thought about it, but decided he needed information. He remembered the threat delivered by McGarret's wife, vividly. Buffy McGarret, had told him to stay away from the 5-0, and especially Steve McGarret, or he would pay. Well, he needed more information to judge how seriously to take the threat. He knew who to go to, in order to seek the necessary information. After all, he certainly paid her enough - Governor, Pat Jameson.

The only trouble with digging for information, even, when you're a Governor is that you can attract the wrong attention. And this is exactly what happened.

The minute she asked for a background check, on one Buffy McGarret, she set off many red-flags throughout much of the American bureaucracy, but more importantly, it came to the attention of a certain witch.

Willow and Andrew had hacked the attempted intrusion, and been startled to find the source. They hated when they misjudged someone; it was so rare these days. Willow needed more information so she started to dig - she was not impressed. Andrew was so scared ... Willow's hair was black - he'd heard the stories - he ran for Giles.

Willow ignored the nervous geek, and continued to search out what the foe wanted. The shock of finding out that it was a human foe made her lose the black hair. She dug up all the information that she could find, before sending it to Buffy. She wanted her friend to have all the information she would need. Once compiled, she created a mini portal and phoned Buffy to explain to her exactly what she had just sent.

Buffy was at the beach with Faith. It was good to be the Chosen Two - they could have a rest when they wanted. Faith could tell that whoever had phoned Buffy - had pissed her off - big style. Faith knew without a doubt, that someone had threatened people Buffy considered family. If so, then they really were stupid bastards, Faith thought. It turns out, that Wo-Fat and the Governor had made a very bad mistake.

Faith could actually feel the anger through the chosen bond. Buffy looked Faith directly in the eye, to convey how serious she was, "We're paying a visit to the Governor."

Faith lifted her shades, "Right now?"

Buffy nodded, Faith caught the hard flint in her eyes, it was not normally seen outside apocalypse season. "Oh yeah she's working with Wo-Fat."

Faith stood up, moving with the fluid grace of a predator, and at the moment radiating a similar danger. The governor they would deal with but Wo-Fat needed to answer for his crimes as well. This dude was going down; they'd try official channels first and if that failed, then they would act - looking at Buffy she knew that her sister slayer was feeling the same urges to protect her mate. It didn't matter that their lovers were very capable of protecting themselves; this was personal and it made the more animalistic sides of their nature come to the fore.

She stood ready for battle and looked to Buffy, "Plan?"

Buffy thought about it, and was glad that she remembered that Danny and Steve were away from their Island today.

"Let's pay a visit to a friend." Such an innocent statement, but Buffy's grin promised chaos, and Faith knew that if she looked in the mirror she would have a matching grin.

Faith grinned, they were never, _not_ armed. After all, you couldn't have reached their age, in their business, without always being permanently armed. Buffy and Faith did not bother to change, or bother to ring for an appointment. Buffy wasn't inclined to make this meeting easy on the good governor. However, if Willow's information was to be believed, then the last statement was a bit of an oxymoron.

From the formal functions, Buffy knew exactly where to go in the Governor's palace. She moved like an intercept missile; she currently had the same laser focus as on too. Someone had threatened her family, and they were going to pay - dearly. She just _really_ hated when they weren't supernatural. It kind of sucked. It took all the violence out of their problem solving solutions – Well, sort of, as long as the humans weren't permanently injured then the rest was considered fair game.

The security was _woeful_, and maybe they were being unfair but still, Faith and she literally barrelled past them. It was rather liberating to fling the doors to the Governors inner wide open and stand there grinning like a lunatic. Buffy stood there, looking larger than life; honestly, no one would believe that she was barely topping five feet. "We really need to talk Governor."

The Security around her snapped into action. They were down in less than twenty seconds. What else could you expect? The security team when she was younger only lasted 48 seconds and she'd gotten _better_ in her old age. Oh, and she had a second slayer to help, and Faith was certainly no slouch.

She was pleased to see the Governor wasn't cowed - this would make it more fun. "How dare you barge in!" the Governor bellowed.

Buffy would give the bellow a _two_. Honestly, PMS week in the New-York House was far scarier. "I can do what I like ... Can't I Faith?"

Faith smirked, but it wasn't nice, no, not one bit, but then again the Governor had inadvertency put Grace at risk. Well, fewer things pissed Faith off more than that. "Show her the bed-time reading B. I think she'll enjoy it."

Pat read the file and paled. Whoever had hacked her connections was very thorough. It was all laid out in black and white, the meetings between her and Wo-Fat, the payments an how she'd helped him escape arrest. She asked, slightly bewildered, "Who are you?" It was the one frustrating question that she had been unable to answer. The paper files on Buffy McGarret had more holes than Swiss cheese.

Buffy looked directly at her and unleashed the slayer. She watched in satisfaction as the woman shrank back in her chair. It wasn't fair, but Buffy figured screw it, she'd threatened family. "I'm the woman you just tried to get information about. It's too bad Wo-Fat didn't listen, but he was too stupid to back off when given a warning."

Faith enjoyed her part, she calmly added, "Oh Wo-Fat can't help you. An army friend of B's is picking him up about now."

She sat back defeated. She'd known that getting involved with Wo-Fat was stupid, but she'd been cornered and reasoned it away. Now, when faced with the woman who watched the back of the next McGarret Wo-Fat wanted to wipe out. Well, now she realised that the phrase about just deserts was spot on. How else could you explain it?

The Governor could tell that Buffy McGarret, was physically holding herself in check so as not to strike her. It was also very clear that she had more than enough details to ruin her. The only question now was what they wanted her to do. "What do you want me to do?"

Buffy sighed because she would like nothing more than to destroy this woman's life; the slayer inside her demanded nothing less. The only problem was in doing so; it could ruin the men in her life. Thus, making this entire task futile. If she exposed the Governor as corrupt; then it would cast associated guilt upon 5-0 - a team she'd authorised. Buffy looked to Faith, wanting her agreement because it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

She got the silent nod, supporting her play. So Buffy leaned forward on the desk, not bothering to hide her nature, "Here is what is going to happen ... You are going to announce that you are stepping down effectively immediately … I don't care what reason you site - Pick One." Buffy wasn't finished, "I'm only doing this because you were a family friend of Steve's and this just might destroy him... However, if I catch a whiff of you trying to screw us over - I guarantee that the authorities will never find your body."

Faith snickered; it wasn't an empty threat. Willow had perfected dimension spells - the Governor would literally disappear one day down a black hole.

Having got that unpleasantness out of the way, the two sister slayers, went to Kamekona's for some shave ice. The CI had a soft spot for the slayers and would always give them free shave ice and information – much to the consternation of their men.

They took their time to reach the McGarret home, and were surprised to see Steve and Danny watching the TV in shock.

Buffy could take a wild guess at what had shocked them so, but she asked innocently as she could manage, "What's up babe?"

"The Governor has retired on grounds of ill health." The surprise was evident in his voice.

Faith barely resisted the snort, but she knew that by doing so it would ruin all of the day's activities, "Huh, so who's your boss now?"

"Denning, but he's asking Psycho-SEAL to run as his Deputy-Governor until an election can be held."

Faith snickered, she adored Steve, no really, she did; the one case, where he chucked the suspect in a shark tank still made her laugh. She couldn't help it, that Danny would get wound up every-time she supported Steve's reaction. Also, as long as Grace wasn't around, then Faith was always happy to reap the benefits of winding her detective up.

Steve was looking very closely at his wife. He knew her too well; she was feeling very satisfied by something. The only question was what? He asked, the normal question, "Did you have a fun day dear?"

Buffy nodded, and smirked, it did nothing to reassure her husband. Still, once she slid close, giving him a hug and a kiss, he got a little distracted. Seriously, forget SEAL training, Buffy was too damn distracting. She smiled, and it was like looking at the sun, "Yep, we went to the beach, and then we did a bit of surfing ... Hit the bar for some food before grabbing shave-ice."

Faith could tell that if they let the detective duo stay together, it might all come out. So being the awesome slayer that she was, she grabbed her boy-toy, dragging him by his beloved tie to the car. Ties were awesome she decided, as she dragged him back to their apartment, in order to scratch a few _itches_.

All the Jersey detective could hear as he was led by his tie was the destructive couple's deep laughter. He wondered how exactly this had become his life, but then he remembered that if you discounted that he was living on a cancer-inducing island – his life was kind of awesome.

The duo never did find out what the women were so happy about that day.


End file.
